User blog:Wσℓƒgιяℓ/Changes on the wiki?
Alright people, DON’T FREAK OUT. I mean like...no one’s really been editing as much lately...me included! It’s hard to edit when you’re not even on the Message Board anymore! But I’m trying…! But I want to point some things out… First, people have been making edits like changing one word, or fixing one grammar mistake. I really hate those edits, especially when people make many of those in a row. I feel like they just want the achievement badges. So if you’re doing that, stop. And if you’re about to do that, don’t! If you never considered doing that, good job. If you’re new, remember not to do that. Just a note. If you’re going to edit an article, don’t change ONE little tiny thing. That’s not even an edit. If you see one grammar mistake, there will probably be more, so look for them all. Second...check the information you put down ‘cause sometimes it’s not accurate. I think I’m forgetting something else… Ok, so I guess people haven’t really been updating a lot lately. I’m really curious as to what’s going on the MB right now politics-wise and everything and the current state of chaos it’s in (don’t lie to yourself, it’s chaotic). And I don’t think anyone’s updating the news lately...so people should do that. Actually this is a random idea but, we should have a separate thing for politics. It doesn’t necessarily have to be featured on the main page, but we should have some sort of feed on the four councils, plus Guardians and Vespers and Joe (I think Joe is a category by himself) that’s more detailed than the news feed. Like instead of saying “Lucian elections are hosted by John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt” and then finishing, you could expand on that and give the election details as well as people who nominate themselves for the elections. Also I know TERP has a page, cause, well...TERP. (The Egypt RP, for you newbies). I know some other RP has a page as well. I think we should make pages for the popular RPs and fics on the MB. Popular ones, mind you. I know Madelyn and Dracia have a few popular RPs...and if we are gonna make pages for fics, 1. they have to be about the clues, in some way or another. That means NO 1D fics (even if it is a clues/1d crossover...nothing that even mentions 1d at all) and no original stories and 2. don’t post the actual story. Give a synopsis and talk about the characters and whatnot. You can put a little blurb though. 3. Be realistic, don’t be like “this story has a million views and is terribly popular on the first page”. If it only has one like then SAY SO. I think that’s it...and btw, are we actually going to give Infinity Ring a portal? And now that Spirit Animals is up and running (idk what’s actually going on, haven’t visited the site yet) should we make a page for that? Wolfgirl, 01:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts